meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 1
Intro is playing, it is always there so idk if i need to add it always!* Title: Hero For a Day Starring Roles: Sonic the Hedgehog And Alex Pig Featuring: Stan Marsh Dipper Pines Red Stickman Splendid the Flying Squirrel Lola Loud Alexandra Jayden Montoya Lisa Loud Lana Loud And Lifty the Raccoon Appearances: Gumball Watterson And Darwin Watterson *Episode is starting, everybody seems happy out there, Stan, Dipper, Jayden, and Lisa are all four climbing a mountain* Dipper: Dude, this is so dumb, why didn't i just stay home? Stan: Dipper, can you please stop? Please you please? Stop be a coward and enjoy? Dipper: Ugh, i think... *A little blood comes out of his nose* Yup, my nose is bleeding! Jayden: Ooops, hey i think Lisa got something for your nose, hey Lisa, can i? Lisa: Sure, so here ya go! *Gives paper to Jayden, the paper is pretty hard to get and due to Jayden trying to reach it as Lisa is under him, all four is losing balance now and panics!* Everybody: WOAH! NO! CRAP! Stan: Guys! Why didn't i listen to you, Dipper? *Facepalm* Jayden: HEEEEELP! *Somewhere on the hills, Sonic is standing there, he hears the screaming for help* Sonic: Huh? Omg, somebody in danger? Hm, i am on it! *Sonic is running away there, he quickly comes and sees the problem, everybody is over him at top* Guys! Do not fear, i am here! Everybody: :D SONIC! Sonic: Just calm down, i get ya down... Lisa: How? Sonic: Ya see! *Sonic walks on the cliff without falling down, the others stares surprised at him like ":O" Like that, Lisa is saying "WOW!"* Now just hold to me! *Scene is skipping, eh we see that Sonic DID save everybody by taking them back to the ground, taking them good k however he was taking them without pain at all!* Sonic: I am happy to help you guys! Dipper: Thank you Sonic, i thought i was going to die! Sonic: No problem, see ya next time! *Runs away* Others: Bye and thanks, Sonic! ^^ Bye-Bye!! *Sonic is then stopping, he spots Alex who cries* Sonic: OH! Oh no, no... *Walks to Alex* Alex, and why you cry? Alex: *Snorts* Yes... I am sad because well... I can't find my ball! *Cries* Sonic: <:( Daw that is too bad, do you know where you put it last time? Alex: *Cries* Idk! Sonic: Do not worry, pig! I will get the b- *VERY unlucky, as Sonic was going to say it, Splendid is coming, Splendid is the dude with a ball on the hands, it is Alex's ball!* Splendid: Hey i heard about a lost ball, *Shows to Alex* Is THIS ball yours? Alex: ;O MY BALL? :,) Thank you Splendid! *Hugs him* Sonic: Splendid, you stole my mission! Splendid: What is wrong with it? *Shrugs* I am a hero and you too... Sonic: Sigh Splendid... I just wanted to... Splendid: HEY! Hey... Hm Alex, ya wanna go to my home and be my sidekick? Alex: Your... WOULD I EVER? :O Eh... Ever! It is a yes! :D *Rides on Splendid, Sonic grunts in anger* WOO-HOO! Faster Splendid, fas- *BEFORE Alex could finish saying "Faster!" Splendid hit his face on a tree* Splendid: OOF! *He turns into the shape of a crushed soda can and both he and Alex falls down* Alex: WAAAAH! Sonic: ALEX!! *Sonic quickly runs under tree and Alex luckily falls in Sonic's hands* Got ya! Alex: Man, you saved my life, you ok Splendid?... :O Splendid? Sonic: *Stares at how Splendid looks like a soda can now...* He is dead, Alex... HEY! Ya know what? How about YOU being my sidekick? Alex: ^^ SURE! Sonic: Great, piece of cake! *Sonic runs with Alex on top of his back, Gumball and Darwin are going somewhere, they stops, so surprised, both noticed what happened!* Gumball: Darwin, did... Darwin: Uh did Alex just become Sonic's sidekick? Gumball: Yes Darwin... Yes! Darwin: :O WOW! Gumball: Wow indeed! :O Woah!...... *Back at Sonic and Alex, he makes Alex look just like Tails* Alex: I love this disguise! Sonic: Glad you do, actually, you reminds me of somebody else... *Shrugs* Whatever, and whatever is on... Whatever? Welp where is we going? Alex: Out to save people! Sonic: THAT'S The Spirit! *Winks at Alex* Let's go! *Sonic runs as Alex follows him, he somehow flies even if his two tails is fake* *Somewhere, Stickman is worried* Stickman: Omg, this sucks! Sonic: Sucks? *Stops where he meets Stickman!* What seems to be the problem, Stickman? Stickman: SONIC! So awesome you here, listen, i can't find my jewels, please do NOT ask why i have jewels! Sonic: Ok? Stickman: However, i can't find them, can you please find them for me? Sonic: Hey! No problem, me and Tai- Uh... Alex! Alex: Heh Heh, Hi! *Wakes at Stickman!* Sonic: We are on a mission, Alex, and we will help this innocent man... STICKMAN! Stickman: Yes me! *Points at himself* Alex: *Points at himself* I am Alex! :P Duh!.... Sonic: I know, ok hm... *Sonic smells on the ground and licks it, he points behind himself even, behind himself is the way, Stickman himself is amazed!* THAT is the way where the jewels are, come on, Alex! Stickman: Oh Sonic, i am so hap- *Once again, not finished word, Sonic used SUPER Speed so it kills Stickman in the progress, he explodes!* *Sonic and Alex is not aware that Sonic just killed Stickman by mistake, however, guess who got the jewels inside a house as Sonic and Alex peeks inside?* Lola: Heh heh heh, those jewels are pure beauty! Alexandra: Oh hoh, oh yes, And i am so beautiful! Lola: Alexandra, I AM beautiful, and Alexandra... You too! *Both of them laughs!* Alex: *Gasps* Alexandra? My friend? And Lola the jewel loving little princess? Sonic: Our eyes is right? Ok we have to do it! Alex: How? *Sonic knocks down door* Sonic: LIKE THIS! Alexandra and Lola: SONIC!? Sonic: Give up, girls, you two have stolen jewels from an innocent and cool guy, i am innocent but cool too, however he is way more innocent!! Alexandra: Did the pig tell? Alex: I didn't! Lola: And my sister WANTED to tell the police but... Our raccoon took care of her! *Shows Lana who sits tied up on a chair, Lifty is holding a baseball bat to threat her, but just threat her, he seems to threat but Lana doesn't look hurt luckily!* Lifty: Weheheheh! >:) That is right! *Lana also got tape around her mouth!* Sonic: *Gasps* You two are... Well you two are awful and not amazing! Alexandra: HOW DARE YOU!?!? Sonic: *Blows a raspberry at the girls* Nanananana! Your too slow! *Sonic runs outside, however he hides behind the wall, he whispers to Alex before he really runs away* You stay here and save Lana, i take care of the girls! Alex: Okie Dokie! Sonic: Good pig, bye girls! *Sonic is starting to run away now!* Lola: ZZZZZ... *Not sleeping, she is using Z as in anger* ZZZZZAAAAH! AFTER HIM! >:(! *Lola and Alexandra runs after Sonic and Alex gulps as he stares at Lifty and Lana* Gumball: Hey Stan, did you heard? Stan: Heard what? Gumball: Sonic and Alex is a team now... Stan: You talk about Sonic right? Sonic the Hedgehog? Gumball: Yes, there he is! *Sonic runs past them, he accidently kills them due to speed, stepping on them!* Stan: I am still alive! *Lola and Alexandra also accidently steps on him, he then turns into a soda can as well, dead for real!!* OOF! X_X!! Alex: So... Lifty, you raccoon! Lifty: Yeah loser? *Hits Lana on the head and laughs!* Alex: Ah... How is thug life? Lifty: *Puts on sunglasses* It is the thug life who choosed me, loser! Alex: And? Lifty: And what? Alex: Then tell me how it is? Lifty: For sure, i don't care but ok uh... As you can see, thug life.... *Lana's hand appears out of the ropes, she uses a knife to cut herself free, she made it, she then removes the tape from her mouth to breath* Lifty: *He wasn't heard when he talked before, he talks again and after that he is again heard* And THAT is how it is! Lana: You know something else? *Lifty looks shocked behind himself, notice how Lana is free* You are nothing but a piece of trashcoon! YAAAH! >:( *Lana STABS Lifty with the knife, his head pops off!* You deserved that, you ugly creep! Alex: Lana, you are such a winner! Lana: And don't listen at Lifty, Alex... Your NOT a loser, your a hero! Alex: You mean it? Lana: Yes... And a pig! *Alex looks sad for a few seconds, after 4 Seconds they laughs* Alex: Ok let's get out of here! *Grabs Lana's hand and accidently kills her as he flies away and she gets shredded alive by the two tails behind Alex* Huh? *Notice he only have Lana's hands now, the hands still exists tho* Omg! *Facepalms!* *Alex meets The Girls now, he expected it being good BUT...* Alex: Sonic, i guess i am fired or? SONIC!? *Sonic is beaten up in a brutal way* Sonic: Alex, sorry... They gonna kill me now! Alex: No, girls pls... Let Sonic go! Alexandra: Should we Lola? Lola: No, Alexandra! *Alexandra are laughing, Lola too!* Alex: Don't kill him! Lola: Good idea! *Lola SNAPS Sonic's neck, he dies!* Alex: :O SOOONIIIC! *The Girls laughs at Sonic's death* Alex: GRRR! >:/ Ok that's it, come and fight, fight me you are not my friends! Alexandra: Oh i am so scared! Alex: Be so! YAAAAH! >:( *Alex is in slow motion attacking them, however they are both in normal speed since Alexandra sees her own watch by waiting for Alex to beat them up* Lola: Shall we? Alexandra: Ok of course! YAAAH! *Alexandra chops Alex in half with her golden sword* Whoops! Alex: GAH! *Is in two chops!* Lola and Alexandra: HAHAHAH! We Did It! We Did It! YAAAY! ^^ This is what happens, when you mess with the girls, with the girls, with-- *They IS meant to sing here yup, last time this does happen, they are not in a way finished, not finished singing or saying word, not finished as they stops and looks up* Huh? *An anvil falls down on them* Lola and Alexandra: WAAAH! :O *Only Alexandra survived, it hit Lola and her body can't be seen, it is crushed to death by the anvil!* Alexandra: *Looks at Lola then up to the sky* HAH! HAH! You missed me, you suck! XD *A bowling ball falls on her skull* Suh!? O_O Omg! I take it anyway... Back! *Alexandra faints and dies with a lump on her dumb head, both girls died, we look upwards to see the murderer, it is Dipper* Dipper: That's what happens when you steal! Winner: Dipper Pines! Dipper: Can... Can i keep the jewels? *Shows it to us* The owner died so... *Shrugs!* The End! Category:Blog posts